christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Holiday
The Holiday is a 2006 American-British romantic comedy film written and directed by Nancy Meyers. Co-produced by Bruce A. Block, it was filmed in both California and England, and starred Cameron Diaz, Kate Winslet, Jude Law and Jack Black. Released by Columbia Pictures domestically and by Universal Pictures International overseas, in which they both presented, in association with Relativity Media, and produced by Waverly Films, it won the 2007 Teen Choice Award for Best Chick Flik. Synopsis Iris Simpkins, a wedding columnist for in , is still in love with her co-worker Jasper Bloom for over three years, even though he cheated on her and they have broken up. When she learns that he is engaged to marry another woman, Iris is distraught, and desirous of a life change. Meanwhile, Amanda Woods, a workaholic business executive living in Los Angeles, discovers that her boyfriend Ethan Ebbers has been cheating on her with his receptionist. After breaking up with him, she decides to get away for the Christmas holidays and visits a home-exchange website on which Iris has listed her cottage in . Amanda contacts Iris, and the two women agree to swap homes for two weeks. While Iris revels in the luxury of Amanda's large home, Amanda is disappointed by the slow, quiet pace of life in Iris's quaint cottage. She grows bored after only a few hours and books a flight home for the following day. Later that night, Iris's brother, Graham, knocks at the door thinking Iris is home. Graham asks Amanda to let him spend the night despite never previously meeting, as he has been drinking at the pub and does not want to drive home. Amanda agrees. After a brief, drunken conversation, they kiss and later end up sleeping together. In the morning, Graham receives phone calls from Sophie and Olivia, which arouse Amanda's suspicions that Graham has multiple girlfriends. Graham, knowing that Amanda is planning to return home imminently, invites her to dinner later that night if she decides to change her mind, which she later does. They spend time together over the days that follow, but Amanda becomes worried that their relationship will be complicated as she is only living in England for two weeks. Meanwhile in America, Iris meets Miles Dumont, Ethan's assistant, and later, an elderly neighbour named Arthur Abbott. She learns that he was a screenwriter during the Golden Age of Hollywood. The two become friends. Arthur notes that Iris's relationship with Jasper is not serving her well, and he suggests movies for her to watch that include strong female characters, in hopes that she can acquire what he calls "gumption." Back in England, Amanda chooses not to see Graham again but, alone again in the cottage, she has a change of heart and surprises Graham at his house, where she meets his two young daughters, Sophie and Olivia. He reveals he is a widower. Iris then discovers that wants to throw a grand celebration in Arthur's honor, but he is reluctant to attend because he does not expect to know many of the attendees, he cannot walk without the assistance of his walker, and he does not want to embarrass himself on stage. Iris encourages him to go and promises to help him prepare by undertaking an exercise program together, determined to help him walk without his walker. During this time, Jasper contacts her from England, asking her to assist with the book he is writing. She agrees to look over his pages, but does not have the chance to do so after spending so much time with Miles and Arthur. Iris and Miles slowly become close friends and spend more and more time together. On Christmas Eve, while out to rent movies, Miles is shocked to see his girlfriend with another man. It turns out that she has been cheating on Miles for a while. Both Iris and Miles decide to have Alfredo fettuccine in order to get over their broken relationships. Iris returns to Amanda's house and is surprised to find Jasper at her doorstep. Iris is touched at first and the two spend a cozy night in together, only for Iris to discover he is still engaged. She breaks up with him for good, claiming he has never treated her right and that she has finally got clarity. Meanwhile, Miles breaks up with his cheating girlfriend also, and rushes to attend Arthur's award ceremony with Iris. The event is filled with attendees standing and applauding Arthur's lifetime of achievements. That, and the music that Miles wrote especially for Arthur for this moment, give him the confidence to walk onto the stage unassisted. Miles asks Iris for a date on New Year's Eve, but she reminds him she will be back in England by then. He agrees to travel to the United Kingdom for her. Meanwhile, Graham confesses his love for Amanda on the night before she is scheduled to depart, but Amanda is still doubtful that a long-distance relationship will work. On her way to the airport, she realises she feels the same way and returns to the cottage and reunites with Graham. Amanda tells him that she has decided to stay to spend New Year's Eve with him, and they embrace. Iris and Miles celebrate the new year with Amanda and Graham and his two daughters, enjoying the evening, and laughing and dancing together. Music Original Score The original score was composed by and conducted by , with additional music by Ryeland Allison, Lorne Balfe, Henry Jackman, Atli Krvarsson and Heitor Pereira. Mr. Zimmer's score has won the 2007 IFMCA Award for Best Original Score for a Comedy Film. Songs Soundtrack Listing |date=January 9, 2007 |label= }} Cast Notes *When Amanda first arrives at Rosehill Cottage in Surrey, she buys lots of food and drink and settles down to watch the BBC comedy on TV. Jude Law, a huge fan of the program, insisted they use that show, he personally chose what sketch was shown. *Iris watches the 1940 comedy . External links * Category:2006 releases Category:Movies Category:Comedy Movies Category:Sony Pictures Category:Theatrical releases Category:Romance movies Category:Universal Studios Category:Award winners Category:British Christmas Specials